Krilani Kallig
Krilani Kallig, later known as Lord Kallig and after that Darth Nox, was a human female who lived during the Old Republic era. Born in 3662 BBY on Nar Shaddaa, she was the twin sister of Elvok Kallig. Her parents were two smugglers working for Kladda the Hutt. Sometime later, Krilani's parents double-crossed Kladda, and in 3655 BBY, Kladda's mercenaries killed them. Krilani, only five years old, was forced to fend for herself, losing contact with her sister Elvok. Krilani was able to survive on the streets of Nar Shaddaa until 3648 BBY, when she was caught trying to sneak into Kladda's palace to steal resources. Kladda's guards captured Krilani and she was forced to become one of his slave dancers. She was often abused by Kladda's henchmen and Imperials frequenting the palace, fueling her rage. Eventually, she snapped in 3643 BBY and killed an Imperial Moff with a blast of force lightning. Imperial Captain Falkonn, present at the palace at the time, ordered Imperial soldiers to put her on a shuttle to Korriban immediately. Arriving on Korriban, Krilani immediately began training under the brutal Overseer Harkun. The only survivor of the acolyte trials, she became the apprentice of Lord Zash. Krilani served Darth Zash for several months, and also discovered that she was the descendant of Aloysius Kallig. Eventually, Zash betrayed Krilani. After defeating Zash, Krilani assumed control of her power base and was promoted to Lord Kallig. Around the same time, Krilani re-united with her sister Elvok, now working for Imperial Intelligence as Cipher Nine. Lord Kallig spent the next year fighting her rival Darth Thanaton. During this time, she began to fall in love with Andronikos Revel. After defeating Thanaton in front of the Dark Council in 3641 BBY, Lord Kallig was promoted to Darth Nox. She soon married Andronikos. In 3638 BBY, Darth Nox traveled to Rishi to help fight the Order of Revan. While on Rishi, she discovered a possible way to obtain immortality. Nox later traveled to Yavin 4 as well to help fight Revan. She spoke to Darth Marr while on Yavin 4, and he revealed that she was the only Dark Council member he could trust. Nox felt the same way about Marr. In 3637 BBY, as Nox's power over the dark side grew, it's corruption began to show on her. She was only able to use her power to hide it for brief amounst of time, so wore Kallig's mask to conceal it. Darth Nox joined Darth Marr's expedition into Wild Space to locate Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor. During the expedition, they were attacked by the Eternal Empire's fleet. Marr and Nox were captured and brought before Emperor Valkorion of Zakuul, who was really Vitiate, with few soldiers escaping the destruction of Marr's flagship. Valkorion demanded that Marr and Nox kneel, but Marr refused and attacked Valkorion's guards. After killing several guards, Marr was killed by a single blast of force lightning from Valkorion. This angered Nox, but she did not lash out as Marr foolishly had. Valkorion then offered to give Nox some of his power if she kneeled. She accepted, believing that she could later use the power against Valkorion. The transfer of power was interrupted when Prince Arcann killed Valkorion. Nox was knocked unconscious and frozen in carbonite, while Arcann became the new ruler of the Eternal Empire and Zakuul. Darth Nox was freed by Lana Beniko, Koth Vortena, and T7-01 five years later in 3632 BBY. She soon learned that the Eternal Empire joined the Galactic War and won, defeating both the Republic and Empire, and that the Dark Council had been fragmented with Darth Acina declaring herself Empress of the Sith. After making major advances against the Eternal Empire, Nox helped lead the Alliance against the Eternal Empire on Odessen. She later re-united with Talos Drellik on Yavin 4 and Xalek, now a Sith Lord, on Ilum. Following Havoc Squad's recruitment into the Alliance, Darth Nox voted against sending them to train rebels on Zakuul. She also voted to send Kaliyo Djannis to capture the GEMINI frequency. During the mission to capture the GEMINI frequency, Nox went into the wilderness of Odessen to speak with Valkorion. However, Valkorion knocked her out and dragged her far into the forest. He then battled Nox before leaving elsewhere. Darth Nox met Satele Shan and Darth Marr's spirit while in the forest, and they helped her construct a new ligthsaber. Nox attempted to kill Satele, but she vanished, and Nox returned to the Alliance base as the GEMINI mission descended into chaos. Around this time, she also discovered how to permanently hide her corruption by the dark side. Afterwards, she returned to Yavin 4 and found Ak'ghal Usar, a Dashade shadow killer. Darth Nox freed him from stasis and took him on as a servant. Jorgan and Kaliyo later returned from the failed GEMINI mission, with the members of Havoc Squad killed. Kaliyo was put on trial for disobeying orders. Darth Nox voted for exiling Kaliyo. Eventually, the Alliance defeated Vaylin and redeemed Arcann, convincing him to join the Alliance. Darth Nox went to Zakuul with Theron Shan and Lana Beniko to claim the Eternal Throne, however Valkorion took over her body. Within her mind, Nox, along with the spirits of Arcann, Vaylin, and Senya, destroyed Valkorion forever. Nox then claimed the Eternal Throne, declaring herself Empress of Zakuul and commander of the Eternal Fleet. She named Ilcon Rakaan, who had previously been the Emperor's Wrath and Empire's Wrath, her Empress's Wrath. He was also placed in charge of the Knights of Zakuul, tasked with rebuilding them to serve the new empress. Not long after Empress Krilani took the Eternal Throne, a battle between the Republic and Empire broke out over the world of Iokath. Apathetic towards both sides, Krilani sent her sister, Elvok, and her Empress's Wrath, Darth Tempest, to deal with the situtaion alongside Lana and Theron. Elvok ultimately chose to side the Eternal Alliance with the Republic. A traitor later attempted to kill Darth Tempest, and he ordered Lana to spy on all of the members of the Alliance. Lana eventually discovered the traitor was on Umbara. Keeping it secret, Krilani traveled to the planet herself with Theron and Lana. It was eventually revealed that Theron was the traitor after he attempted to kill the empress. After making it back to Odessen, Krilani had Shaall Ordo and Mathara Drayen place a bounty on Theron with their underworld contacts. Elvok was left heartbroken by Theron's betrayal. A few months later, Aristocra Saganu of the Chiss Ascendancy arrived on Odessen, claiming that Theron was on the Chiss world of Copero. Empress Krilani considered sending her sister to deal with the situation, due to her previously working with the Ascendancy during her years in Imperial Intelligence. However, because of her relationship with Theron, Elvok was not sent. The empress instead sent Darth Tempest, who was a Chiss, to carry out her wrath. Theron managed to escape, however it was discovered that he had joined the Order of Zildrog and was attempting to claim a superweapon of the Sith Emperor's. An unofficial alliance was also brokered between the Eternal Alliance and Chiss Ascendancy. Shortly after the events on Copero, Krilani was reunited with Andronikos after Hylo Visz imprisoned him on an Eternal Fleet ship for attacking it. Krilani allowed Andronikos to rule by her side and serve as her personal champion. It was eventually discovered that Theron and the Order of Zildrog were on Nathema. Krilani initially intended to travel there herself, but instead sent her sister Elvok after she begged to reunite with Theron. Although the Order of Zildrog was destroyed, they did manage to awaken Zildrog, destroying most of the Eternal Fleet, the Eternal Throne, and the Gravestone. Elvok managed to successfully return Theron to the Alliance. The future of the Eternal Alliance, however, was uncertain, and the Empire and Republic began gearing up for war once more. Krilani ultimately ordered Lana to reach out to the Empire. Zakuul soon moved to become an independent democracy. In an attempt to maintain the Eternal Alliance's power, Empress Krilani ordered Alliance troops to enforce martial law on Zakuul. The empress became increasingly paranoid with the destruction of the Eternal Throne, fearful of attempts to take her power. With the Eternal Alliance slowly crumbling, Krilani was eventually forced to relinquish her hold on Zakuul. She was contacted by her former servant Moff Pyron, who requested her aid in destroying a Jedi colony on Ossus. Donning her regal battle armor, Krilani herself traveled to Ossus to assist the Empire's effort against the Jedi. The mission was ultimately a success, with Krilani helping Darth Malgus to destroy the Jedi library and kill Master Gnost-Dural. However, the partnership with the Empire caused tensions within the Alliance. Many no longer recognized Krilani's power as empress, and so the Alliance went back to having a governing council of the different champions of the Empire and Republic. Master Kahar, Master Balruth, Colonel Zaxoran, and several Republic loyalists refusing to aid the Empire, while Elvok and Shaall secretly worked to undermine the empress. While fighting against the Jedi on Ossus, Krilani discovered a young Mirialan female Jedi who was powerful in the Force and wielding lightsabers. After defeating the young Jedi in combat, Krilani corrupted her to the dark side and took her on as a new apprentice. Krilani was later summoned to the new Dark Council chambers on Vaiken Spacedock, where she was informed of the Imperial war plan to destroy a new Republic shipyard on Corellia called the Meridian Complex. However, the Empire would first have to conduct operations on Onderon and Mek-Sha to stop the Republic fleets there from reinforcing Corellia. Krilani dispatched Elvok to aid Darth Savik on Onderon. The mission ended in failure, with the Republic fleet refueling and escaping, the Imperial-sympathetic King Petryph killed, and Darth Savik executed by Darth Malgus for her failures. Krilani, paranoid due to her sister's previous sympathies for the Republic as well as her relationship with Theron, chose to accompany Elvok to Mek-Sha alongside Shaall Ordo, who knew the asteroid very well. Krilani was able to successfully activate the failsafe and lay waste to the Republic fleet. Following the Imperial victory, Darth Shaar attempted to bring Mek-Sha into the Empire, but was executed by Lana on Shaall's request - an act that Krilani did not protest. The Empire soon invaded Corellia and Krilani, alongside Darth Malgus, was able to infiltrate and destroy the Meridian Complex, dealing a crippling blow to the Republic. Reporting back to the Dark Council, Krilani killed Darth Anathel and officially rejoined the Empire, becoming Darth Nox once more. Early Life Apprentice to Zash Lord Kallig Ascendancy to the Dark Council The Order of Revan A New Destiny Birth of an Alliance Secrets of the Force Battle of Odessen Fall of the Eternal Empire Rise as Empress A Traitor in the Ranks Equipment Kallig's lightsaber In 3643 BBY, while still apprenticed to Darth Zash, Krilani was visited by the spirit of her ancestor Aloysius Kallig. He tasked her with retrieving his lightsaber. Krilani traveled to Nar Shaddaa and claimed the red-bladed lightsaber. After making a few modifications, she used the lightsaber to aid in her rise through the ranks of the Sith. After she became Darth Nox, however, she retired the weapon to her ship's cargo hold. Darth Nox's lightsaber After becoming Darth Nox in 3641 BBY, Krilani decided to construct a new lightsaber. Built on Korriban, the hilt was styled and made of gold and silver. The blade of the weapon was red. Darth Nox would use the weapon for several years, including after her capture by the Eternal Empire, until she met Satele Shan and the spirit of Darth Marr on Odessen. Darth Nox's second lightsaber During her lessons with Satele Shan and Darth Marr in the wilds of Odessen in 3631 BBY, Krilani was made to construct a new lightsaber. She chose to have Darth Marr aid her by imbuing his power into the weapon, and focused her emotions and Force powers into the concept of sacrifice whilst building it. The hilt was a unique design containing wood, and the blade was red. Krilani would use the weapon in the war against the Eternal Empire, and it's special properties gave her an advantage that allowed her to defeat Arcann. Empress Krilani's lightsaber Taking the Eternal Throne and declaring herself Empress of Zakuul in 3630 BBY, Krilani chose to make a new lightsaber to honor Zakuul, the planet that had allowed her to obtain her massive amount of power. The lightsaber's hilt was styled off of other Zakuulan lightsabers, and even featured a yellow blade. Behind the Scenes This character's story is based on the Sith Inquisitor storyline from Star Wars: The Old Republic. Krilani is the author's Sith Inquisitor in the game. She is completely dark side. Below are detailed descriptions of the character and her outfits in the game, as well as gameplay experience. Customization Options These are the options used when the character was created. *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Body Type: 2 *Head: 7 *Scars: 1 *Complexion: 3 *Eye Color: 3, later changed to 14 (after Crisis on Umbara) *Cosmetics: 6 *Hair: Originally 46, later changed to 23 (after Korriban), later changed to 66 (after Crisis on Umbara), later changed to 23 (after The Nathema Conspiracy), later changed to 66 (in Onslaught) *Hair Color: Originally 2, later changed to 10 (after Korriban), later changed to 2 (after Crisis on Umbara), later changed to 10 (after The Nathema Conspiracy), later changed to 16 (in Onslaught) *Skin Color: 15 Outfits These are the outfits the character wears in SWTOR. Slave This outfit was worn mainly at the beginning of the Sith Inquisitor storyline, and occasionally other times. *Chest: Stylish Dancer's Top *Hands: Imperial Dancer's Gloves *Legs: Stylish Dancer's Bottoms *Feet: Imperial Dancer's Shoes Sith Lord 1 This outfit was worn from the beginning of Sith Inquisitor Chapter 2 through Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapter 1. *Head: Kallig's Countenace (only worn during KotFE Chapter 1) *Chest: Crystalline Force-Lord's Robe *Wrists: Any *Hands: Any *Waist: Remnant Arkanian Inquisitor's Belt *Legs: Sorcerer Adept Lower Robe *Feet: Any *Lightsaber: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with red crystal) Sith Lord 2 This outfit was worn from Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapters 4 through 12. *Head: Kallig's Countenance *Chest: Dramatic Extrovert's Robe *Wrists: Any *Hands: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Gloves *Waist: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Sash *Legs: Stylish Dancer's Bottoms *Feet: Xalek's Boots *Lightsaber: Sky Ridge Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with red crystal) Alliance Commander This outfit was worn after Knights of the Fallen Empire Chapter 12 through Knights of the Eternal Throne Chapter 8. *Chest: Zakuulan Inquisitor's Chestguard *Wrists: Any *Hands: Zakuulan Inquisitor's Gloves *Waist: Outlander Force-Lord's Belt MK-8 *Legs: Imperial Dancer's Bottom (unified to chest color) *Feet: Fractured Force-Lord's Boots *Lightsaber: Attuned Force-Lord's Lightsaber (with Vengeance and Sacrifice properties, red crystal) Empress This outfit was worn from Knights of the Eternal Throne Chapter 9 through The Nathema Conspiracy. *Chest: Alliance Emissary's Robes *Wrists: Any *Hands: Remnant Yavin Inquisitor's Gloves (unified to chest color) *Waist: Raider's Cove Force-Lord's Sash (unified to chest color) *Legs: Regal Apparel Miniskirt (unified to chest color) *Feet: Imperial Dancer's Shoes *Lightsaber: Thexan's Lightsaber (yellow crystal) Empress's Battle Armor This outfit was worn from Jedi Under Siege until Onslaught. *Chest: Zakuul Knight Breastplate (black and deep red dye module) *Wrists: Any *Hands: Zakuul Knight Gauntlets (unified to chest color) *Waist: Zakuul Knight Belt (unified to chest color) *Legs: Zakuul Knight Greaves (unified to chest color) *Feet: Zakuul Knight Boots (unified to chest color) *Lightsaber: Thexan's Lightsaber (yellow crystal) Sith Lord Reborn This outfit was worn from Onslaught until present. *Chest: Dramatic Extrovert's Robe *Wrists: Covert Wrist Energy Armor *Hands: Zakuulan Inquisitor's Gloves *Waist: Raider's Cove Force-Lord's Sash *Legs: Zakuul Knight Greaves *Feet: Remnant Dreadguard Inquisitor's Boots *Lightsaber: Thexan's Lightsaber (red crystal) Nox Kladda.PNG|Slave Darth Nox.PNG|Sith Lord Nox KotFE.PNG|Sith Lord 2 Nox Ch 12.PNG|Alliance Commander Empress Nox 3.PNG|Empress Star Wars™ The Old Republic™ 11 18 2017 1 17 27 PM.png|Empress's Battle Armor Nox Onslaught.png|Sith Lord Reborn Story Choices Knights of the Fallen Empire These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Fallen Empire. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: The Hunt *Let the troopers die - +100 dark side *Tell Andronikos to stay and fight *Ram Marr's flagship into the Eternal Fleet - +150 dark side *Kneel before Valkorion Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 2: A Dream of Empire *Don't ask Valkorion for help Chapter 3: Outlander *Let the sun generator explode - +150 dark side *Let Lana kill Tanek - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 4: The Gravestone *Tell Lana the truth about Valkorion *Reprogram HK-55 *Refuse to take in the exiles - +50 dark side *Kill the exiles - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 5: From the Grave *Use Valkorion's power - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 6: Asylum *Kill Tanno Vik - +100 dark side *Use Valkorion's power - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +200 dark side Chapter 7: Lady of Sorrows *Threaten Reg - +50 dark side *Go with Koth *Kill Balisk and Novo - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Chapter 8: Taking Flight *Kill Heskal - +50 dark side *Use Valkorion's power - +150 dark side *Force choke Tora Total alignment change: +200 dark side Chapter 9: The Alliance *Give oppressive speech (both times) Chapter 10: Anarchy in Paradise *Call fear a useful tool - +50 dark side *Threaten Tayvor Slen - +50 dark side *Detonate explosives on the Spire - +200 dark side *Threaten Koth after he leaves - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +400 dark side Chapter 11: Disavowed *Say Koth is dead to her - +50 dark side *Plan to escape while exiles are attacked - +50 dark side *Tell Jorgan to abandon exiles - +50 dark side *Tell Jorgan to not take in the exiles - +50 dark side *Don't let Havoc train the rebels - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 12: Visions in the Dark *Send Kaliyo to capture the GEMINI frequency *Build lightsaber with only Darth Marr's help *Focus on sacrifice while building lightsaber *Fight cave jurgoran - +100 dark side *Attempt to kill Satele Shan - +100 dark side *Tell Jorgan to stay put Total alignment change: +200 dark side Chapter 13: Profit and Plunder *Give Gault the money so he can triple it - +100 dark side *Kill Jorgan - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +200 dark side Chapter 14: Mandalore's Revenge *Fire the perimeter guns on the Mandalorians - +100 dark side *Don't give the Mandalorians the factory schematics - +100 dark side *Remove GEMINI Prime forcibly *Call Shae weak - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 15: The GEMINI Deception *Accept the GEMINI Captain's challenge - +50 dark side *Tell the Alliance to abandon ship *Launch Admiral Ranken's and Senator Cordan's escape pods Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 16: The Battle of Odessen *Have Vette stay behind with Kaliyo *Have Torian disable the guns and Gault disable the shields *Use Zakuulan weapons and shields *Attempt to kill Arcann *Tell Senya to bring Arcann to the Gravestone *Attempt to shoot down Senya and Arcann Bonus: Shroud of Memory *Kill Jallo *Kill Exarch Malforia *Kill The Shroud *Kill ZO-OM Overall alignment change: +2600 dark side Knights of the Eternal Throne These are the choices the character made during Knights of the Eternal Throne. Warning: Spoilers Chapter 1: Wrath and Ruin *Threaten Voss commando - +50 dark side *Stop Senya from healing Arcann - +150 dark side *Taunt Senya - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 2: Run For the Shadows *Tell Acina to make Minister Lorman a slave - +50 dark side *Punch Saresh - +50 dark side *Kill Saresh - +150 dark side *Ally with the Sith Empire Total alignment change: +250 dark side Chapter 3: Dark Reunions *Kill Koth - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 4: Where Dreams Die Chapter 5: Ascension *Kill SCORPIO - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 6: The Dragon's Maw *Tell the rebels to distract the guards - +100 dark side *Tell Zakuul to witness Arcann's disgrace - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +200 dark side Chapter 7: Into the Void *Blame Jarak for being stuck in the vault *Keep Dramath's spirit imprisoned in the holocron - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +50 dark side Chapter 8: End Times *Save Torian *Attack Vaylin - +50 dark side *Tell Vaylin the throne needs a strong ruler - +50 dark side *Tell the Alliance to let the galaxy burn - +50 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Chapter 9: The Eternal Throne *Rule the galaxy as empress - +200 dark side Total alignment change: +200 dark side War for Iokath *Tell Theron to crush the rebellion on Zakuul - +100 dark side *Ally with the Sith Empire *Tell Lana to monitor everyone - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +250 dark side Crisis on Umbara *Force choke Theron *Threaten to hunt Theron down *Place a bounty on Theron's head A Traitor Among the Chiss *Kill Syndic Zenta - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +150 dark side Alliance Alert: A Pirate's Life *Continue romance with Andronikos The Nathema Conspiracy *Tell Hylo to hold her ground *Kill Vinn Atrius - +100 dark side *Leave Theron to die - +150 dark side *Tell Lana to contact the Empire Total alignment change: +250 dark side Jedi Under Siege *Support the Sith Empire *Tell Malgus to kill Gnost-Dural - +100 dark side Total alignment change: +100 dark side Dantooine Incursion *Give Alliance speech reaffirming authority *Give speech to Empire about war and victory Onslaught Onderon *Kill the assassins - +100 dark side *Kill the king's cousins - +100 dark side *Destroy the beacons *Blackmail Akoru - +50 dark side *Kill both King Petryph and Senator Nebet - +100 dark side *Tell Malgus that Savik was worthless *Let Jakarro join the Alliance Total alignment change: +350 dark side Mek-Sha *Taunt Tau - +50 dark side *Agree to kill Veek for Indigo - +100 dark side *Activate the failsafe at full power - +150 dark side Total alignment change: +300 dark side Corellia *Encourage Krovos to target civilians - +100 dark side *Order Major Anri to kill Tharan Cedrax - +100 dark side *Kill Darth Anathel *Rejoin the Empire *Agree to join the party Total alignment change: +200 dark side Category:Human Category:Female Category:Force Sensitive Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Empire Category:Alliance